


拾起

by navrilas_danvers



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23227630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navrilas_danvers/pseuds/navrilas_danvers
Summary: 時序定為第十二季結尾之後，Yaz、Graham、Ryan一行人回到地球。失去博士的同時，自身似乎也丟失了些什麼。往後的生活是什麼？他們要怎麼回到博士現身之前的日子？
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	拾起

**Author's Note:**

> 好久沒寫同人了，真刺激。  
> 第一次寫神秘博士的小說，以前都不敢寫是因為覺得自己才剛入坑，對這部長壽影集的認識還不夠，但看完第十二季的季終13和Yaz的一眼萬年（不要亂用Carol梗），真的不寫不行了。  
> 希望大家喜歡。
> 
> Translation into English is on its way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 雖然情境稍稍不同，不過可以搭配Harry Styles的Falling一起食用。  
> 這是我回頭想著的畫面：http://www.farfarawaysite.com/section/doctor/gallery7/gallery1/hires/25.jpg

Yaz知道博士總是做惡夢。

Yaz希望自己能夠在她身邊保護她，雖然她也不確定該怎麼做，或是自己的擁抱、溫度、耳語能不能驅趕博士潛意識裡的怪獸與厄運。她甚至不確定她們的關係，是否容許她鑽進被窩，將博士攬近，輕聲喚醒她。畢竟她沒有對任何人做過這種事。

她不曾伸手擁抱博士。沒有機會，沒有膽量，沒有得到准許，她不確定答案是哪一個。她始終跨不出越過身體界線的那一步，極大的原因是博士隱隱散發著不容進犯的距離感。除了在每趟時空旅行的生死之交，她們之間並沒有肢體碰觸。博士會把自己橫擋在危險與Yaz之間，或者緊抓著她的手朝安全處狂奔——安全處多半是TARDIS，若TARDIS太遙遠，那就會是某種她在臨急時，利用在血液裡推進的腎上腺素和狂躁的思緒硬是創造出來的避難所。不，她並不確定博士有沒有腎，在激發時是否會分泌腎上腺素。她默默加上一條待辦事項：去TARDIS上面的圖書室尋找關於Time Lords的資料，然後才想起來，現在也沒有TARDIS了。

現在她再也不會有機會抱著博士了。

Yaz一向清楚，愛並不是一件容易的事。她哼笑，但悼念初戀的難度有點超出她的預期。她原先的預期已經很低了。

她不曾遇見像博士這樣的人，除了顯而易見的原因——她不是地球人——還有一個：她非常確定自己是愛著博士的。或許這才是讓她無可取代的原因。

她揉揉眼睛，駝起身體，額頭悶悶地敲在方向盤上。

沒有人讓她有過一樣的感受，在她曉得愛的樣子之前，她以為那些說不出口的好感就是愛。直到博士從火車頂摔入她的視野，帶著他們在太空繞了一圈，安然回到地球，她再也不想回到原本的日常。後來，他們也真的建立了新的日常，一個「在宇宙的各個角落確保一切公平」的日常。她並不曾奢望這份日常會持續一輩子，跟著博士的旅行已經嚴重壓縮到以前的生活。讓長官自主假設她參與了什麼秘密臥底計畫是可以毫不費力的假造出一份具有一定可信度劇本，但這個理由並不能讓她跳過剩下的試用期，她的地球警察生活差點就在那次看似「出任務」實則「綁架」的意外之後結束——雖然說她後來開始跟著博士當太空警察了——但她也不曾想過，最後會是那樣收尾。她們之間曾經有什麼嗎？博士看著她的眼神是不是和她看著男生們的不一樣？或許再溫柔一點？在啟動保護模式的狀態下，博士對待她的態度似乎也再更強硬、更激動一些。一切都太隱晦，她必須時常提醒自己，這很可能只是她自己的投射而已，博士的意向還有待探查。她以為她們還有時間。

燈號由紅轉綠，她放開煞車，緩步踩下油門。

今晚是他們三人隔週固定的晚餐聚會，有時候是Yaz的父親和母親會在家裡招待Graham和Ryan，他們也算是某種程度上的家人了，畢竟Ryan和Sonya也交往了好一段時間。（在度過初期的不自在之後，Yaz是由衷為他們開心，也至少Sonya這次是和一個Yaz認識，並且有第一手經驗知道可靠的男子交往。）原先她擔心只有她們三人的聚會是否會讓Sonya心有芥蒂，好像將她排除在外，但其實她明白，這是博士的家人們需要的。Yaz把車停在Graham家的小坡上，拉起手煞車，向外望了一眼。深藍色的天空和腳下城市的夜景，與第一次見到博士的那晚並無二致。他們正著手追查Tim Shaw，Yaz將所有人載回Grace的家裡，博士俯在車窗邊，說她需要那當時還是個不明物體的所有相關資料。Yaz當下沒多想，但事後回想起來，她知道那是她想要的感覺：能被交付任務，有所貢獻，並且確實地感受到自己是能對這個世界有所改變的。

他們是剩下來的家人了啊。Grace離開的時候他們全部還稱不上家人，後來，又減少了那個把他們聚在一起的一員。

那天在她糊化的視框內，她在博士的眼底看見她所想問的問題已經得到答覆，但博士的眼神也同樣的乞求她不要問。博士好像在哭。

「要活得精彩。」

會的，我們會的，博士。只是妳離開之後，世界就被抽掉了彩虹的顏色。

Yaz沉沉嘆了口氣，「活得精彩」是博士的嗓音在她腦中所留下，近乎氣音卻也最清楚的呼喚，而那也是她一直以來放在心上，鎮壓自己那些欲求放棄的消極念頭最有效的咒語。她好幾次回頭細數在那艘陌生的TARDIS上她和博士之間來回無數次無語的交談，心中有太多如果，但她知道最終仍只會有這個結果。

她要怎麼帶著博士繼續走？博士的念頭、話語和動作依舊佔據她心裡絕大部分的位置，彷彿她已然揉於體內。她原以為兩年會是夠長的時間，足以讓她緩緩離去。那時Ko Sharmus追出TARDIS，堅稱他才是該承擔的人，Yaz只能定定的站在原地——可能也是因為Graham和Ryan在兩側架住她，不讓她跟上Ko Sharmus，說什麼不要讓博士的犧牲白費——終於再也抓不住眼淚。有沒有可能，不論她怎麼做都沒有用？Ko Sharmus那一去，並沒有換回博士。

她距離脆弱的十六歲已經數年，但有時候，她覺得自己並沒有像她想的走得那麼遠。

她敲敲門，是Ryan開的門。她對老友笑了笑，那天晚上就和過往一樣，在Graham的家常手藝和Ryan的玩笑話之間度過，只不過，最近幾次Yaz往往無法在餐桌前坐到最後。

「警探？我們有新發現了。」

「哦？好，我馬上回警局。」

時間總是在過。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK，我完全不知道兩年夠不夠Yaz完成剩下的實習並且考上刑警，但就這樣吧（欸


End file.
